


Yoy-Yo Tricks

by ToriiStorii



Series: Silly ML reveal drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat falls off a roof, Gen, Marinette has skill, where did Nino go?, wish I knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriiStorii/pseuds/ToriiStorii
Summary: Marinette learns some yo-yo tricks. Adrien is floored.





	Yoy-Yo Tricks

When Adrien stepped out his car to walk into school, he was not expecting a giant mob of students to be crowding on the front steps, murmuring to each other with awe.

Squeezing through the crowd (which wasn’t very polite, but he really wanted to know what was going on), he blinked when he saw the cause of the comotion: Marinette, doing what looked like yo-yo tricks. Sliding over to Alya, who was standing a safe distance away from her friend, he asked, “When did Marinette get a yo-yo...And when did she get so good??”

Alya shook her head. “I don’t know. She just showed up here swinging that around like a yo-yo champion!” They stared as Marinette continued to show off her skill, and they both wondered just when Marinette had become interested in the yo-yo of all things. Eventually the crowd broke up, running to their classes before the bell rung.

As Marinette tucked her yo-yo into her bag, Adrien and Alya walked up to her.

“Wow girl, you have some serious skill! When did you learn how to do all that?” Alya wondered, wrapping an arm around the other girl’s shoulders.

Marinette shrugged. “I’ve just...picked it up. YouTube videos are very helpful.”

Adrien grinned. “That was so cool Mareintte!” he said. His grin faltered slightly when she immediately began blushing and stuttering out what sounded like a thank you. “Uh… Maybe we should head to class before we’re late,” he finally said after Marinette managed to squeak out a coherent “thank you.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Adrien, as Chat Noir, alighted on the roof he and Ladybug always met on to start patrol. Hearing the soft pad of feet behind him, he turned and grinned at his partner. “What a surprise to see you here My Lady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Chat we meet here every other night.”

Chat’s grin didn’t falter. “Yes, but my heart will never not be surprised by your beauty.” She snorted. He chuckled and pulled out his baton, getting ready to leap away to patrol to city. But first… “Anything new and exciting going on today?” When she didn’t immediately tell him to not bring up their civilian lives, he glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow. She was worrying her lip, obviously trying to decide as to whether she should talk to him or not. “Ladybug?”

She shrugged and pulled out her yo-yo. “Actually I wanted to show you something before patrol. I’ve been learning some cool tricks recently. And people at school seem to like it…”

Chat tilted his head in confusion, then Ladybug started whipping her yo-yo around, doing insane looking tricks that Chat figured no one could imitate. Except… He squinted, focusing on Ladybug’s face rather than her yo-yo.

His eyes widened as it clicked and he yelped.

He still refuses to explain why he fell off the roof.


End file.
